williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Redd
Zoey Redd is an 8-year-old red panda who is the daughter of Karen and Cody Redd. She has a 12-year-old brother named Darwin, a 15-year-old sister named Carolyn, and a 9-year-old cousin named Floyd. Biography She was born on November 7, 2008, in Svedberg, California. When she was 2, she rode a pony for the first time. When she was 5, she sang in the Svedberg Talent Show, she sang really well, that she was induced in the WilliamWill Music Hall of Fame. When she was 6, She went on a sailboat ride and she saw dolphins, which made her squeal with delight. On August 15, 2017. She revealed that she stole a serum from the Svedberg Zoo's Summer Initiative:" Become the Creature" to turn her family into anthropomorphic red pandas as a little prank on April Fools Day 2014 and realized that it was wrong to do that. So she decided to turn her family back into humans including herself and put back the serum in its rightful place. Personality She is pretty hyperactive and very boisterous. She can sing really well and has a very sweet and cute voice. She loves to ride on ponies in her favorite place, Droughtlas Stables. She also loves to look at dolphins and she loves to imagine that she was swimming with them. can be clumsy at times, is resourceful, quirky and smart, and is very cute. She also loves jumping, her family, otters, Legos, pink hearts, music, singing, and dolls. Bio *Full Name: Zoey Edward Xavier Redd *Nicknames: Singing Panda, Pony Gal, Cutie Pie, Instrument Z *Nationality: American *DOB: November 7, 2008 *Age: 8 *Grade: 4th *Weight: 10 lbs. *Height: 5 ft. *Fur Color: Red *Fur Texture: Fluffy *Hair Color: Tan *Hair Length: long *Hair Quality: shiny, dandruffless *Hairstyle: Pigtails *Eye Color: Pink *Hometown: Svedberg, California *Dream Jobs: Musician, Singer, Horse Rider *Species: Red panda *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Traits: hyperactive, cute, resourceful, smart, clumsy, *Voice tone: cutesy *GoAnimate Voice: Ivy *Non-GoAnimate Voice: Michaela Dean *Favorite Seasons: Winter, Summer *Favorite Instruments: Saxophone, Trumpets, Xylophones, tubas, flutes, French horns. *Favorite Shapes: Circles, Squares, Triangles, Octagons, Hearts *Favorite Movies: My Little Pony: The Movie, The Lego Movie, Flipper (1963 film), Dolphin Tale, Eye of the Dolphin, Moulin Rouge!, '''Footloose' (1984 film), The Polar Express (film), Into the Woods (film), Disney films.''' *Favorite TV Programs: ''Dog with a Blog, Family Matters, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, PB&J Otter, '''Alvin and the Chipmunks' (1983 TV series), ''Galavant, Animaniacs, Hannah Montana, '''Jem (TV series) *Favorite TV Show Genres: Cartoon, Musical, Comedy *Favorite Fruits: Avocado, Apples, Strawberries, Bananas, Grapes, *Favorite Characters: Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Peanut, Jelly, Steve Urkel, Dot, Wakko, Jerrica Benton, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Emmet, Unikitty, Ecco The Dolphin. *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Mermaid, Unicorns, *Favorite Musicals: Rent, Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Romeo and Juliet, The Lion King, Wicked, *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Rocky Road, Strawberry, Chocolate, Blueberry, Rainbow, Pink *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Windy, Snowy *Favorite Holidays: Valentine's Day, Christmas, Halloween, Easter, Stephen Foster Memorial Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Dodgeball, horseback riding, show jumping, gymnastics, volleyball, jumping, magic, singing. *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Building with legos, movie night, playing dollhouse, reading books, *Favorite Game Consoles: PS3, XBOX ONE, Qintex Amanda, Wii U, NES, Genesis, Dreamcast, *Favorite Places: Legoland, The beach, concert halls, Butterfly Rodeo, her home, Hearty Pink Restaurant *Favorite Video Games: Lego video games, Just Dance, Singstar, Pop n' Music, Dance Central, Horse Racing (video game), Bella Sara (video game), Ecco the Dolphin *Favorite Insects: Ladybugs, Butterflies, Caterpillars, Moths *Favorite Food: Shepherd's Pie, Bamboo pie, Pizza, Fish, Avocados, Beans, Chicken, *Favorite Desserts: Jello, Blackberry pie, apple tart, Rainbow cake, honeycomb, mango pie *Favorite Snacks: Gummy Bears, Pink Heart-shaped cookies, honey, pretzel sticks, dill pickles, *Favorite Candy: lollipops, caramel, candy bars, M&M's, Skittles. Kisses, *Favorite Drinks: Apple juice, milk, grape juice, *Favorite Flowers: Lilies, Lavenders, Magnolias, sunflowers, Irises, Roses, *Favorite Animals: Ponies, Dolphins, Otters, Horses, Weasels, Ferrets, Deers, Rabbits, Hares. *Favorite Songs: Everything is Awesome, Hello, Day Dreaming (Aretha Franklin song), Charlie Brown, You're All I Need to Get By, Stay the Night (Billy Ocean song), Suddenly (Billy Ocean song), Can't Smile Without You, Ships (song), *Favorite Music Genres: Soul, Pop, Classical Category:Animals Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Kids